Mr. L
Mr. L was the result of Nox Decious' soul possessing the body of Luigi, making him the one who Mario was destined to defeat as the Chosen One. He was the fourth antagonist of The Movie. History Background After Nox Decious' death at the hands of Wario, his immortal wizard soul survived and began communicating with the Darkness, the substance he had created which had taken physical form. The two collaborated together in Decious' plan to take control of a "vessel", which he planned on readying for his takeover. This vessel was later revealed to be Luigi, to whom Decious began appearing in his dreams, making him begin to doubt himself and Mario. When Luigi refused to let Decious control him, the latter took control of his body by force. ''The Movie Once Nox Decious had pushed Luigi into giving in to his influence, Luigi collapsed, unmoving. Immediately, Mario ran up to him and tried to wake him up. Luigi opened his eyes and slowly rose, not paying Mario any heed. He then turned to Mario and declared Luigi gone, referring to himself as Mr. L. Mario was then literally stabbed in the back by the Darkness and seemingly killed. Mr. L rose to address the Darkness, who informed him that he no longer cared for his plans. The Darkness tells him that he only helped him get into this body so he could kill Decious himself. However, Mr. L doesn't take the Darkness' furious threats seriously and walks off. He then observed Darkness' battle with Wario, witnessing his creation's demise. Declaring that the Darkness had served his purpose and that he was glad to be rid of him, Mr. L left in disgust. battling Mr. L]] Once Mario was revived with Link's help as Fire Mario, he confronts Mr. L in the dark forest, where he had first encountered Decious. After a conversation in which Mr. L declared Luigi gone, the two began their intense battle. Fire Mario and Mr. L fought with beam swords and fireballs, their battle eventually coming to a close when Mr. L took a fireball to the face. With Mr. L at Mario's mercy, the latter pleaded with Luigi to fight Decious' influence. To Mr. L's surprise, Luigi fought back and defeated the remnant of Decious' soul inside of him, bringing about the end of Mr. L. Personality With Mr. L being the result of Nox Decious possessing Luigi, he possesses all of Decious' personality traits. Abilities / Skills As a Hybrid of Luigi and Nox Decious, Mr. L possesses all the powers used by Luigi, used in a variety of different ways like Decious would do, being able to create and launch fireballs able to block lightsabers and is highly skilled in combat with Beam Swords; his saber is the Dark Emerald Blade, a dark counterpart of Luigi's normal Beam Sword. He can also absorb fireballs with his beam sword and throw it back at his opponents. Trivia * Mr. L was based off of Luigi's brainwashed alter-ego in ''Super Paper Mario. * Mr. L was once rumored to be the secondary antagonist of The Movie, but this may not be true. * Mario defeats Mr. L by launching a fireball into his face, a parallel to Merlin's confrontation with Nox 1,000 years prior. * Before him and Mario fight, he says, "Have at you!". In Super Paper Mario, Mr. L says this to each of the heroes before they fight him. In Metal Gear Solid it is also the same line that Liquid said to Solid Snake before their fight on Metal Gear Rex. * Mr. L is also similar to Liquid Ocelot as Liquid's soul possessed Ocelot, fusing them together with Liquid in control, except it was revealed that it was Liquid's personality possessing Ocelot. Another similarity is that both Luigi and Ocelot are free of possession after being defeated by their brothers. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mario Series Category:The Movie Category:Deceased Category:Males